Leaving
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: Complementary story to Don't Go, this time from the POV of the yamis.
1. Bakura

Author's Notes: Again this is written by Anei Aikouka and I don't own Yugioh. Yugioh is far too good to be made up by someone with as little imagination as me.

"Don't go," Bakura heard Ryou say softly.

"You should be glad I'm leaving. Now there won't be anyone to interfere with your precious freedom." He sneered to cover up the hurt and left. Running downstairs he slammed the door as hard as he could and headed out into the night. It was a pleasant summer evening that seemed to make a mock of his feelings.

Flashback

"You never let me do anything for myself!" Ryou yelled at Bakura in a rare display of defiance. "Everything I do _you_ have to approve first and I can't do anything that _you_ deem unnecessary!! You always have to be in control! Stop it!! Why can't you just leave me alone!!!?"

Flashback

Ryou's words kept playing back in his mind. He couldn't get rid of the thought. _His hikari didn't want him._ He'd tried to make Ryou happy, had stopped his beatings because Yami had said that they hurt Ryou. He could still remember the time when he first presented his bargain.

Flashback

"You don't want me to hurt you anymore is that it?" Bakura asked, staring down at his hikari who was curled up in a miserable ball after yet another violent episode. The boy nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. He was obviously expecting to be hurt again for daring to ask Bakura to stop doing something he wanted to do.

"Then I suggest that you consider the alternative." Ryou looked up hopefully. It was pitifully easy to see that he was thinking that anything would be better than the pain Bakura gave him. "You either continue like this," Bakura gestured to the blood on the floor and walls, "Or you can give me complete control over your life. You wouldn't be able do anything without my permission. Choose, would you rather have your freedom or a relief from your torment?"

"I just want the pain to stop," Ryou had whispered, "Please, make it stop."

Bakura had smiled and pulled the small form into his arms. "Sleep," he breathed, "Sleep and let your dreams play along the Nile." He extended his energy into the other boy's consciousness and Ryou fell instantly into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

End Flashback

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered that time. He'd cleaned and bandaged Ryou. That night had been the beginning of a new relationship. As long as Ryou did what he was told Bakura looked out for him. The bullies who had bothered him wouldn't come within five yards of him after Bakura had taken care of them. Ryou's friends came back to him as his behavior became normal once again. Bakura had thought that everything was perfect.

He had been wrong. Apparently it wasn't enough that he had tried. His little one didn't want him. The decision had been made. Ryou wanted Bakura to leave, well then he would, and he had. He was unsure of what he was going to do now but it didn't matter really. Just as long as he got as far away from Domino and his hikari as possible.

He got to the train station and grabbed onto a train as it went speeding by. Away he went, where he didn't know, but he was going away from the only place he could remember being happy. He was going to make his hikari happy and nothing else mattered.

His feelings didn't matter. They had never mattered. It was Ryou that mattered and Ryou wanted him gone. Just like everyone else. No one had ever wanted him and no one ever would. So now he was leaving to try and find a place where he could be alone without any so-called friends. All friends ever did was betray you and Bakura had had enough of betrayal.

He leaned out from the train, holding on with only one hand. The whippy tree branches slashed his skin and the heat of the train scorched him. His insane laughter echoed along the tracks as he abandoned himself in the speed, the adrenaline, and the pleasure of the pain.


	2. Marik

Disclaimer: Anei Aikouka owns nothing.

Cries of pain could be heard in the alleyway. There were resounding crashes and thumps and if this had been a nice neighborhood someone would have called the police. Here people just covered their ears and waited for it to stop. The noises ended abruptly and Marik strode out, a scowl obscuring his features.

_His_ hikari wanted him to go away. It wasn't Malik's decision. Marik was the one in charge not Malik. His leaving had nothing to do with his hikari. He was leaving because... because he'd gotten bored with living in Domino. He wanted to get away, as far away as possible. This would be so much more fun if he had someone else with him though. No, don't think about Malik. Think about someone else, the pharaoh maybe. No, thinking of Pharaoh-sama just made him angry. What about Bakura and his worthless little runt? What was the idiot's name again? Oh yeah, Ryou.

That's it, he would think about when Bakura had stood up to him and he could stop thinking about Malik. Malik screaming for mercy at his feet. Malik crying again after another one of his beatings. Malik saying he hated him. Malik... argh!! He had to find something _else_ to do.

Let's think, what do the stupid mortals do when they don't want to think? They drink lots of that alcohol stuff. Okay, first get away from here, then go get stone cold drunk. Marik grabbed his motorcycle from where he'd left it leaning against the wall and roared off.

Don't think about Malik. Don't think about Malik. Don't think about Malik. Don't think about Malik. Don't think about Malik. Don't think about Malik. Marik repeated the mantra in his head over and over again. Don't think about Malik. Don't think about hitting Malik. Don't think about the wonderful sensation of the echoed pain. Don't think about the way Malik looked after Marik had finished with him. Ah!! DON'T THINK ABOUT MALIK!!! I really need to get drunk.

Marik brought the motorcycle screeching to a halt outside the first bar he saw and stormed inside. He grabbed a bottle from behind the counter and gulped it down, ignoring the bouncer who had seen him and was coming to throw him out. The man's huge hand grabbed his wrist and Marik just sent him to the shadow realm without thinking.

He grabbed another bottle and drank that too still trying desperately not to think about his stupid, wimpy, idiot, weak, cute, wait a second, he did NOT just think that Malik was cute. He couldn't have thought that. He must have just overheard someone's conversation and, yeah. Malik was not cute, he was hot. NO!! He didn't think that either. This was all some delusion brought on by drinking too much alcohol.

Marik banged his head against the counter and stumbled out, grabbing another bottle on the way. He was now thoroughly drunk and no closer to forgetting his problems than he had been before. He grabbed his cycle again and roared off, trying to get as far away as possible as if physical distance could help him get Malik out of his mind. The cycle was moving way too fast. Other drivers had to swerve to avoid him and he must have started at least five accidents already. The police would be coming after him but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his hikari out of his head. He rode and drank, trying to kill the pain and forget.


	3. Yami

Disclaimer: Anei Aikouko does not own anything Yugioh except a manga she can't read.

Yami wept as he stumbled up the stairs of the tallest building in Domino. Yugi didn't need him anymore and had told him so. He had loved being the older, sort of parent-like figure and protector but Yugi didn't want that anymore and that's all he knew how to be.

He didn't know what else he could become or how to step out of the familiar roles as Game King, Yugi's protector, and Yugi's mentor. And now, now Yugi didn't need that any more. Yugi wasn't a child now. He had grown up, grown out of Yami. Coming out onto the roof Yami pulled out his deck. Grabbing the Curse of Dragon he summoned the monster and mounted it, telling it to go to Egypt. He didn't care where in Egypt either; he just wanted to be somewhere familiar again.

When Yugi had told him that he wasn't needed anymore and he should just leave he fell apart. Now he was completely at sea and he needed to become something again. The only place where he knew he had been something before was Egypt so he was going to Egypt.

His memories were scattered and his mind was in turmoil. The only thought that penetrated his numb brain was that Yugi didn't want him so he had to get to Egypt. He didn't even remember why anymore and it didn't seem important. Nothing seemed important. Nothing mattered anymore.

He raised his face to the sky and let the numbness sweep over him. Pure blessed darkness surrounded him and he felt at home in it though he didn't know why. 'Why is darkness so comforting?' He thought childishly. 'Who is Yugi and why doesn't he want me? What's an Egypt?'

The Curse of Dragon turned its head to gaze at him steadily and Yami giggled clapping his hands. 'It's a cool monster! Everything is wonderful!! Look at those shiny white things in the sky. What are they I wonder? And what's holding them up.'

They dipped low over the ocean so Yami could see the water and feel the droplets kicked up by the wind spattering on his skin. 'Oooh, it's so pretty! And wet, lovely-lovely wet stuff. What is wet stuff called?' Yami dragged his fingers over the wet patches in his clothing and licked at his fingers. 'Mmm, it tastes goood! Weird wet stuff taste good! Where we going?'

He started searching his clothes for things to amuse himself with and found his deck. 'What's this?' He pulled out a card and started to slowly sound out the letters. 'D a, a, r, d,a,r k, d,a,r,k dark, that's it dark! Mmm, a, g, i, c, i, a, n, Magic-an Magician!' "Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed triumphantly. The card glowed and Yami laughed delightedly as the Dark Magician appeared.

"Hi, I'm, um, I don't know who I am weally, but I like you! Can we be fwiends?"

Okay, for any of you who don't understand Yami, thinking that he is useless and has no place where he is, has regressed to a childlike state. He's gone insane.


End file.
